professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
2013 New Jersey Kabutos Season
The 2013 New Jersey Kabutos Season '''begins on Monday May 27, 2013 at home against the Wyoming Oblongs. Current Roster 25 Man *As of 7/26/13 2012-2013 Offseason Moves 10/1/12 - Picked up 1 year club option on RF '''Kevin Eucalyptus '''and 1 year club option on CF '''Craig Counsellman. 10/7/12 - Designated OF/UT Cloyster Clarke '''for assignment. 10/14/12 - Signed Virginia Beach Jellyfish SP '''Doug Tentacles '''to a 2 year deal. 10/15/12 - Declined to offer SP '''Josh Willingcapicola '''a contract extention. Willingcapicola instead signed with his former team, the Albequerque Turkeys. 11/2/12 - Traded SP/RP '''Muk Clark '''to the Totemsburgh Poles for AAA SP '''Pole Byrd. 11/3/12 RP Esmil Rojers '''signs with the Barrie Brios. 12/6/12 - Took part in a four team trade with the Indianapolis Republicans and the Tijuana Bordercrossers that sent SS '''Jimenez Cabrera '''to Indianapolis and OF prospect '''Mike Sturgeon '''to Hawaii. In return, New Jersey recieved SS '''Blake Erie Monster '''and SP '''Raymundo Lopez from Hawaii. 12/23/12 - Traded RP Maple Tree '''to New York for AAA OF '''Nick Swoosher. 12/28/12 - Signed San Antonio Something RP Guy I. Forgot '''to a 1 year deal. 1/3/13 - Signed Pittsburgh Accents RP '''Kazooie Frontpack '''to a 2 year deal. Frontpack pitched for New Jersey from 2002-2006. 2/2/13 - Took part in a three team trade with the New York Water Baseball Players and the Barrie Brios that sent 2B '''Scott Silos, SP Dontrelle Chillis, and C Lou Earthling to New York. New Jersey recieved 2B Lee Doffman '''from New York, and C/IF/OF '''Yan Stopmes '''and RP '''Esmil Rojers from Barrie. 3/15/13 - Added RP Rich Precipice '''to the projected 25-man roster after RP '''Frank Herrmanntwo '''was placed on the DL for the entire 2013 season. 4/8/13 - Signed SP/RP former top prospect '''Jim Ubaldoñez '''to the AAA roster with an invite to spring training. 4/25/13 - Drafted 1B/3B '''Justin Churchbench '''in the first round of the PWBL Draft. He was optioned to AAA. Literally Spring Training Invitees The following are players that have been invited to Literally Spring Training for the New Jersey Kabutos. Literally Spring Training begins as always on April11th (The Chilleventh), and the first game takes place on Monday, April 29th. ^Deontes players currently injured. Battin' Pitching "Roster Battles" said Brad. There are not many, eha eha, roster battles for the Kabutos, as the team is expecting a strong season. Only the reserve outfielder and one bullpen spot are largely unknown. Some positions, such as backup catcher, backup infielder, and starting shortstop are not official locks, but will likely be soon. '''Catcher Chad Turban has been named the opening day starter. Yan Stopmes has leg up on Cincinnatus Blake for the backup role, and he can also play other positions. Infield First baseman Nick Hug, Second Baseman Lee Doffman, and Third Baseman Omanyte Davis have all been named starters. Shortstop Blake Erie Monster has all but been declared a starter, barring a disasterous spring. The other possibilities are Blaine Flamingo, Outlet Phelps, and Jon Cechner. Veteran Leaky Bucket has been given the opportunity to make the team, primarily as a DH or First Baseman should something happen to Hug or Trentson. The GM isn't dumb enough to take up a roster spot otherwise, unlike the Indians with Jason Giambi. Blaine Flamingo has the highest chances of making the team as a backup infielder, with Justin Caseoneofthestartersgetsinjured also a viable infielder that is guaranteed to be on the team. Cechner, Phelps, and Bucket all have outside chances at this role. Outfield The three outfield positions are set, with Michael Chansey in Left, Craig Counsellman in Center, and Kevin Eucalyptus in Right. Tim Fedron has the best chance at the backup outfield role, though Burton Ernie, Ivysaur McDade, and Chris McJameson can make the team with strong springs. Justin Case...etc. can play the outfield as well. Designated Hitter Richard Trentson has been named starting Designated Hitter. Starting Brotation The strong starting rotation is set, with Clyde Duncan, Warp Pipe Lopez, Nick Ruggles, Doug Tentacles, and Samuel Bradams. Bullpen Closer Trot Perez, provided he is back for Bropening Day, will be the team's closer. Owl Flowers, Kazooie Frontpack, and Esmil Rojers are all locked into roster spots. Lance Camino will likely make the team, but it is not yet official. Since Frank Herrmanntwo's injury, Rich Precipice has had the lead for the long relief spot, with David Fairfax and Kaz Scottmir having an outside shot. The last spot is between Guy I. Forgot, Vinnie Cilantro, and Coinflip K. Matsuzaka. Interestingly, if Perez has not returned to the roster by Opening Day, than only one player from 2012's Season Opening Bullpen also be on 2013's edition: Esmil Rojers. For Fun: Kabutos 2012 Opening Day Bullpen and what came of them Long Relief - Frank Herrmanntwo - injured in March and out for 2013 season Accardo - Dan Tirer - Sucked, DFA'd in June 2012, replaced by AAA callup Lance 'Camino Matchup - Esmil Rojers - Signed with Barrie during 12-13 offseason, traded back to NJ in Doffman deal. Matchup - Tony Gulp - Signed with Albequerque in December 2012 Setup (7) - Grimer Daniels - Likely career ending injury during 4th game of 2012 season, replaced by Flowers Setup (8) - Maple Tree - Asked for a trade after being replaced by Owl Flowers midseason as setup man, traded to New York in December 2012. Closer - Trot Perez - Might be back by opening day. Early June at the latest. Bropening Day Roster The following is the lineup: (not the batting order) C Chad Turban 1B Nick Hug 2B Lee Doffman SS Blake Erie Monster 3B Omanyte Davis LF Michael Chansey CF Craig Counsellman RF Kevin Eucalyptus DH Hakeem Nates The Following is the bench: C/IF Yan Stopmes IF Blaine Flamingo OF Tim Fedron UT Justin Caseoneoftheect The following is the starting rotation: SP Clyde Duncan SP Warp Pipe Lopez SP Nick Ruggles SP Doug Tentacles SP Samuel Bradams The Following is the bullpen: LR Yuengling Huff AC Lance Camino MU Guy I. Forgot MU Esmil Rojers SU Kazooie Frontpack SU Owl Flowers CP Trot Perez The Following is the remainder of the 39 man roster C/IF Diglett O'Doul IF Outlet Phelps IF Justin Churchbench IF Luigi Rizzo OF Burton Ernie OF Torii Gatherer OF Brad Ahmadshaw SP Jim Ubaldonez SP Ray Commamanta SP Kaz Scottmir RP Rich Precipice RP Vinnie Cilantro RP Paul Merfest The following is the 15 day DL (included on 39 man roster) DH Richard Trentson The following is the 45 day DL SP/RP Coinflip K. Matzuzaka RP Frank Herrmanntwo The preceding was the roster